


Shut Up and Dance with Me

by MoriAltin



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Choreographer!Jumin, DJ!Seven, Dancer!MC, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriAltin/pseuds/MoriAltin
Summary: These are drabbles of Choreographer!Jumin and Dancer!MC. Most of it contains dance parts and songs.Enjoy!





	1. Secret Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I want to release my stress. I think Life is killing me faster than most. I wanted to dance but I can't so here! Have a dancing Jumin!
> 
> Love lots  
> Capt. Mori

Secret Love Song 

**"We keep behind closed doors**  
**Every time I see you, I die a little more**  
**Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls**  
**It'll never be enough"**

Jumin heard a familiar song from the studio. Someone must have been sneaking some practice for the coming recital, even though he told them get proper rest. He needs to know who's this hardheaded dancer that's going against his orders.

He slipped himself in the dance studio. The door was slightly ajar so it wasn't that hard. What he saw left a silent 'what the' on his lips.

She's one of the troupe's back up dancers. She never stood out but is good enough to be in every performance (though with small roles every time). Jumin never thought she was THIS good.

She was so into the song she didn't even noticed him as he watched on the sidelines.

**"It's obvious you're meant for me**  
**Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly**  
**Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep**  
**But I'll never show it on my face"**

Every bend and turn expressed the yearning for someone that you can never have. There was a small from frown on her face as she danced. It wasn't an angry kind of frown, it was more of a hurt, yet helplessly hopeful kind of frown. Jumin wondered if she's really feeling like that because he can almost feel it in his bones.

**"I don't wanna live love this way**  
**I don't wanna hide us away**  
**I wonder if it ever will change**  
**I'm living for that day, someday"**

This was when she showed power in the choreography. The determination seen on her face and the hope. She then lay down on the dance floor and reached out as if snatching the light that was blinding her. With the same arm she covered her eyes ceased to move.

Instead Jumin heard her singing the song. He guessed that's the part where she hadn't thought of the choreography as of yet. Her voice wasn't awful and she's in tune but you can't really say she can be a singer as well.

Her voice sounded broken though. It may be because she was just dancing  or may be crying at the moment.

She said the last line as if talking to somebody.

"Why can't we be like that? Wish we could be like that"

He figured that it's the time for him to make his presence known.

"I would really appreciate it if you're not crying on the floor"

She immediately got up and looked at him.

He really like how younger members of the troupe responds to his voice especially when they did something wrong.

"Captain! I'm sorry I was just-"

"Dancing, I saw."

"Yes, Captain. Please don't take me out of the recital!" She had her eyes tightly closed as if waiting for a death sentence from him.

"And then what? Retrain another dancer for your part? I'm not risking that this close to the performance."

Though his words confirmed that she's not out of the performance. She didn't seem to ease up.

"If you were dancing here and practicing your part for the recital even as I told everyone to go home, I would definitely scold you for disobeying me. But this is your own. You're doing it in your free time, who am I to say anything about that?"

"Thank you, Captain!"

"Also, audition for the main role in the next performance. I would not have good dancers such as you go to waste by being a back up all the time. Great choreography by the way."

Her eyes went as wide as saucers. She must not have expected to be complimented. He only told her the truth. No big deal.

"Thank you Captain!" 

"Yeah, the last one out will turn off the lights!" Jumin said as he closed the door behind him.

As Jumin walked down the halls, He found myself humming "Secret Love Song" under his breath.

"Oh gods, I might have to make a male part for her choreography." Jumin smiled to himself


	2. Secret Love Song Pt. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation in MC's POV. I just wrote this, and I've been awake for 24 hrs. Please bear with me...
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Capt. Mori

Secret Love Song Part II

[MC’s POV]   
  
**“Why can't you hold me in the street?** ****  
**Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?** ****  
**I wish that it could be like that** ****  
**Why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours** ****  
**Why can't I say that I'm in love?** ****  
**I wanna shout it from the rooftops** ****  
**I wish that it could be like that** ****  
**Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours”**   
  
Why is this part so difficult to choreograph? It's the last chorus! Ugh... I tried repeating the steps for the previous chorus but something doesn't feel right.   
  
I covered my face with both hands and groaned.   
  
"Someone looks frustrated"   
  
I immediately turned to the door just to see a figure leaning on the door jamb with an amused look on his face.   
  
"Captain!"   
  
"I knew you'd be dancing again after hours... But it seems like you're stuck"   
  
I stood, brushing some dust of off my pants.    
  
"Something doesn't fit... Or I lack something... I don't know, it frustrates me because it's my own choreography" I sighed.    


Captain Han maybe strict but he's also a good person. He's the youngest out of all our leads, almost the same age as me , but he's also the most talented. As far as I'm concerned, he's my superior in rank and in talent so I don't think he'll understand.   
  
"You don't lack anything, then again... Maybe you do" He said almost thoughtfully.   
  
"Can you tell me Captain?"    
  
"On one condition"   
  
"Anything" I said almost immediately. I’d do anything just to complete this choreography.   
  
"I'm not your leader when practice is over, so don't call me Captain. We're equals right now"   
  
"Okay."

“Jumin” He supplied.

“Jumin” I hesitantly repeated. Addressing him in such a familiar way suddenly made me feel nervous.

I shook my head, trying to get my focus back to the dance.

And instead of telling me what I lack, Jumin went to the speaker where my MP3 player was connected. He rewinded the song to start from the second chorus.

"Dance" he said.

This guy, I almost rolled my eyes.

We're equals, he said.

I’m not your leader, he said

But now he’s commanding me like we are still in rehearsals. I danced nonetheless, I need to know what to add to my choreography.

This is my favorite part where I mixed Hip Hop with Ballet. I felt the adrenaline rushing back and the frustration almost ebbing away.   
  
**“I wonder if it ever will change** ****  
**I'm living for that day, someday”**   
  
I was lying on the floor, I didn't know where Jumin was but this is usually the part where I stop and mull on what to do next while trying to cover the light from blinding my eye.   
  
That's when I felt a hand on my outstretched one.   
  
"It's not over, sit up" He whispered   
  
I did a chest lift then and sat in a curved half split. I looked up. He pulled on my hand as if telling me to stand up. I did. And now we're standing face to face. He looked at me straight in the eye. I just noticed he had a pair of very intense steel grey eyes.   
  
"You lack a partner." He told me.    
  
Then it came crashing down on me. I'm dancing to a love song without a partner.

It makes sense now, but it also means I have to start over with a partner. No. I can't do that. Anything but that.   
  
"Dance with me?" He asked.   
  
"What? But we haven't agreed on the steps yet"   
  
"I told you yesterday that it was a good choreography. I'm not asking you to change anything." He said simply as if I’m suppose to just understand   
  
"Then what?"   
  
"Dance with me, that's all I'm asking for. Do your routine. Just know that I'm here. Shall we start?"   
  
I nodded. He let go of my hand that I didn't realize he was still holding to get to the MP3 player and selected "Secret Love Song Part 2"   
  
I danced the usual routine, but every single time I look at the mirror there are two of us moving in total synchronicity. He saw my choreo yesterday, he couldn't have made a male part in such a-   
  
**“As you drive me to my house** ****  
**I can't stop these silent tears from rolling down** ****  
**You and I both have to hide on the outside** ****  
**Where I can't be yours and you can't be mine”**   
  
Oh no. I've never actually danced my own routine with anyone before. Our hands touch at crucial  lyrics of the song, only to part again and it leaves my fingers reaching out more than it should.   
  
**“But we know this, we got a love that is hopeless”** ****  
  
Somehow, I found myself dancing to the song more and more naturally. He filled the gaps in my solo choreography with dips and lifts. He actually managed to make it look like it's for a duo.    
  
**“When you hold me in the street** ****  
**And you kiss me on the dance floor** ****  
**I wish that we could be like that** ****  
**Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours, I'm yours”**   
  
It continued on to the part where I did my chest lift. A soft caress on my face matched the softly sung lyrics.   
  
The final chorus is coming and since I haven't really danced to this part, I relied on my instincts big time. And maybe... A few whispered instructions in my ear from the mighty captain.   
  
**“Why can't I say that I'm in love?** ****  
**I wanna shout it from the rooftops** ****  
**I wish that it could be like that** ****  
**Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours”**   
  
He was there dancing behind me, I didn't actually know that it would be like this. Dancing with him, I mean. It's so passionate just like his gazes and touches.    
  
It's almost over, but the thing is... I didn't want it to end.   
  
"Why can't we be like that? Wish we could be like that"   
  
I uttered the last line like I usually do.   
  
The last position that we're in was a little compromising for me. He had his arms in my midsection, trapping both of my arms. I can see him smiling in the mirror in front of us.    
  
"Captain?"    
  
“Jumin” he said. “Is that better?”   
  
“It was perfect. Nothing less from the Captain of the troupe”

He snorted and spun me around having me face him, arms forward raised. However his hand never let mine go.   


“But now I can’t dance it without you” I said.

“Maybe… I wanted it like that” He said, his voice was only a little above a whisper but I heard it.   
  
He must have seen the bewilderment in my face and he laughed silently.   
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow at practice [MC]” He dragged his fingers on my palms as if desperate to stay in contact even after he just said good bye.

“See you, Jumin. And thank you”

“Last one out turns off the lights…” He said. Unlike yesterday, the way he said it has a playful undertone.   
  
This is bad.

I'm being greedy. I just danced with him! And now it leaves me yearning for more. Will he come again tomorrow?


	3. Say you won't let go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey! New chapter! You see I was dancing to this song and it stuck to me the whole day. I blame Kyle Hanagami for such a wonderful choreography!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Capt. Mori

Say you won’t let go

 

“You can take your 1 hour break” Jumin said.

A chorus of sighs and groans was heard. He may have been extra hard on them today. Some went outside, the others trudged to the sides with water bottles and towels.

He spotted [MC] in the far corner of the studio with the two other back up dancers that he knew where close to her.

He silently crossed the dance floor and settled himself beside her. Somehow, the room that was filled with tired chatter suddenly got quiet.

“Captain?” [MC] looked at him.

“Yes?”

Her eyes darted at him and swept the whole studio, bewildered as to why he sat beside her.

“I wanna dance with you right now”

What? Did he just say that outloud?

He sighed. The exhaustion must be getting to him. And probably the irritation that is Jihyun Kim also contributed to it.

They have been having secret sessions after rehearsals. Yes, it didn’t stop at one dance. And he’s feeling like every dance they completed added to the closeness they have.

Her surprise turned into a gentle smile.

“Stressed much?” She said in her usual tone. The one when he’s not the captain and she’s not a dancer under him.

A dancer under him… that somehow appealed to him, but nevermind that now.

“Our producer is getting on my nerves”

“Isn’t he your best friend?”

“Oh that he is but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t annoy me” He said before drinking his water.

“If he doesn’t annoy you, he can’t be your best friend.”

“If that’s one of the qualifications then I don’t want one”

She laughed quietly. He can still feel the troupe’s gazes at their exchange.

She stood and left him.

He only followed her with his eyes in silent question as to where she’s going.

It was quickly answered when she stopped by the their audio personnel Saeyoung who wanted to be referred to as DJ Seven. Bizarre, he knows.

“I know it’s break… Please. Just one song” Jumin heard her say.

“Alrighty!”

Is she dancing? He preferred that they dance together. If she’s doing this to cheer him up, he might as well watch.

But then she crooked her finger and beckoned for him to join her.

“Dance with me”

He couldn’t ask for more.

Jumin walked over to her. The members of the troupe stared at them nervously. They knew he was strict and does not tolerate ‘unprofessionalism’. He doesn’t. Who said he has to be captain during break?

“We haven’t completed this one”

“Who cares?”

“I do. And I’m your Captain”

“We’re on break. You’re Jumin to me”

“And the music?”

“Cropped version.”

He didn’t know why he’s still talking. He wanted this. She calms him even as they lose their breath as they dance.

“Hmmn” He looks at her with a critical eye.

“Will you just dance with me?”

Jumin stepped away for the set distance required for their choreography.

“Fine”

“DJ Seven?”

Saeyoung just nodded and pressed play. The intro play started. It should probably jump to the part that they have choreographed.

Say you won’t let go. It sounds incredibly dependent. Completely opposite to how Jumin deals with things in his life. Meeting her had at least varied his opinion on that.

**“And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night**

**When you looked over your shoulder** **  
****For a minute, I forget that I'm older** **  
** **I wanna dance with you right now”**

They had settled to the beat. He spread his arms wide in slow motion that broke when he popped and locked.

They skipped and turned alternating the slow with the snappy parts. He spun.

**“Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever** **  
****And I swear that everyday you'll get better** **  
** **You make me feel this way somehow”**

Jumin continued with the steps precisely, just like he always does. She danced right beside him gracefully, carefully unfolding her wings. Finally, showing the talent she hid from all of them in one fell swoop.

They skipped and kicked. He landed on the floor on his back, raised his feet so he can do an eggroll.

This was her choreographed by her. She must really like lying on the dancefloor.

**“I'm so in love with you** **  
****And I hope you know** **  
** **Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold”**

Jumin did a 360, searching for her. She was also looking at him.It made him smile inwardly. He stood slowly, arms extending from his face, clenching his fist.

**“We've come so far my dear** **  
****Look how we've grown** **  
** **And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old”**

Their footwork had taken them across the room. It’s funny how they had never touched even once even if the the song is about not letting go.

His arm outstretched and almost touching her face yet it wasn’t meant to connect just as she was reaching out to him.

She was standing on the toes. Her right leg raised. He knelt in front of her, holding her knee. She leaned back and bended with him supporting her back as he stood.

**“Just say you won't let go** **  
** **Just say you won't let go”**

Her leg wrapped around his torso and with his arm carrying her weight he spun them around. She dropped her legs and he descended carefully.

He heard some cheers and some ‘woahs’. He snorted. If only they had seen what they did to Secret Love Song.

Jumin’s hand was still on her back. He laid down with his head on her lap.

“We should redo this landing” she whispered.

“Should we?” he whispered back. He doesn’t understand why they have to change it. He was perfectly comfortable right now.

The music stopped abruptly.

“Can you tell me what just happened?!” Saeyoung approached them demanding explanation.

Jumin sat up.

“DJ Seven” She started, chuckling to herself.

“We were dancing” he said. It was painfully obvious. Is there really a need to ask?

“I saw! When- How- You need to tell me the juicy details Captain!! And you!” The redhead pointed to [MC].

She tilted her head.

“Why are you a back up dancer?! Go get the lead from Zen!!”

“Yes, take it from him” Jumin sighed. “You’re better than him in all honesty”

“Oi!!” Zen protested from the side.

“Sorry Zen, I’m with Jumin on this one” Saeyoung said solemnly.

“No worries. I’m not taking anything from anyone.” She shook her head and turned to Jumin.

Her voice turned softer so the words we’re only between them.

“Do you feel better?”

“What was I upset about?”

“It’s all good then” She grinned.

He remember how Jihyun annoyed him but he doesn’t feel as irritated as he was earlier. Maybe he can ease up on the rehearsals since this lady tried and succeeded in cheering him up.

Even before he knew it, his hand had placed itself on her head and started gently patting her hair.

“Thank you” Is that all he can say?

He figured that, yes, his tongue had betrayed him for the first time in many years. Especially when she put her hand on his and held it there for a moment.

“I’ll go back to my corner now~ Try not to get too upset, hmmn?” She laughed.

She stood and went back to her two friends.

Jumin can still feel her hand on his. Like a static that refused to leave. Maybe if he touched her again it would go away. Oh no. Just another thing to add to the list of the things he craved.

_ Say you won’t let go, huh _ .

If the writer of the song felt this too, no wonder her never wanted to let her go.

Then does that mean-

“Oi Han Jumin!! What was that?!” Zen decided to interrupt his thought process.

“A dance, Hyun Ryu. Can you please stop screaming?”

“Ahh!! Stop calling me that! Only special people can call me that!!”

“I am special” He deadpanned. He didn’t need another argument. The one with Jihyun was nauseating as it is.

“Not to me, you’re not!”

“Please stop talking” he said.

“You didn’t answer my question!”

Jumin shot her a _Shoot_ _me_ look. He knew she was watching the ordeal.

She snickered and raised both her hands, as if in surrender.

He rolled his eyes in mock exasperation.  _ Traitor.  _ However, seeing the twinkle in her eyes made him smile.

Ah. He can deal with Zen AND Jihyun with that.


End file.
